


Fun and Games

by Percygranger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2014 backlog, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sub John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: A rare reversal.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 26





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sherlock BBC Kinkmeme back in 2014. On a related note: I miss the Happy BDSM Tumblr.   
> <http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21766.html?thread=130761990#t130761990>

Sherlock walked around John’s position, examining his work. John grunted with effort.

“Are you having fun yet?” Sherlock asked, amused.

John wriggled in the ropes that held his hands behind his back, and his legs folded, still testing the fit. He pretended to consider it. “This is no one’s definition of fun.” He grinned cheekily up at Sherlock, who had paused in front of him, crop held loosely in one hand. John found him quite the sight, a trim figure in riding clothes and leather boots that covered his calves. “I’m still waiting for the pain to start.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically. The crop slashed through the air in front of John, catching his attention. It was just a few practice movements, Sherlock loosening up, creating a bit of anticipation. John stopped wriggling, attention captured by the promise of pain. His body relaxed into something approaching “at ease”: folded legs spread wider, back straight, eyes glinting with focused energy. The smile stayed, though.


End file.
